Essence of Godly love
by LadyReaper1992
Summary: Eros, god of love, has lost his wife and daughter due to the actions of Rhodenon, the lustful nymph, but he can be able to imprint on his future wife while she's an infant, if he finds her worthy, (That's where Sarah, my OC comes in) but when rhodenon escapes from tartarus, he will have to protect Sarah at all costs from her and her mom! (might change to M due to ending!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, This is LadyReaper1992, this is my first fic that I am publishing on there, so, if there are any mistakes on there, PLEASE be gentle about this because it's my first time and i may/will need a beta reader to have a look-see at this and see what needs to be fixed and how to navigate this website!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the Greek Mythology characters, only my OC's (Heroine, Villainess, etc.)**

Chapter 1:

Eros' second chance

"Eros! Surely you aren't still grieving to this new millennia for Psyche's and Hedone's deaths are you?" said Hermes as he comforted Eros for the deaths of his beloved wife and child after the actions of the lustful nymph, Rhodenon, who tricked Psyche and Hedone into losing their immortality and their lives, had her sentenced to unimaginable punishments in Tartarus for her Malice and Lust for Eros and his family. "No Hermes, I have gotten over that long ago. I just wish I had a wife and family to cherish." Said Eros as he wiped his tears that were coming down his handsome face. Eros was an insanely handsome god with a beauty that would make men grow jealous and women swoon. He had a body that would make it as if he went to the gym every day. He had dirty blond hair that would stay as smooth and glossy as if he took a bath or shower. "Don't forget Eros, we have the ability to imprint on people who would be our future soul mates! I don't know how we got it, but we need to be careful of who we choose for our wives or husbands, we never know who we would choose, which is also why we would prophesy what they would look and be like in the Future, from looks to personality." Said Hermes as he and Eros were walking around Mount Olympus, their home and sanctuary.

"I think I will go down to earth when it is dark to choose who will be my new wife, and if I do find her, I will imprint on her maybe a few days after her birth." Said Eros as he walked to his chambers. "He would find someone, but who would it be?" said Hermes thoughtfully. When Eros went to his chambers, his tears started to run more on his face as he has a flashback on his life with his first wife Psyche and their daughter Hedone, when he was still happy. When it was dark on earth, he went down onto earth to a hospital to find out who would be worthy of being his wife. When he was there, he saw a woman in the delivery room yelling out in pain. "Push, Mrs. Macintyre, she is almost here!" shouted the doctor as he sees the head of the baby coming out. Eros then hears the commotion and goes to see who will be born. "Congratulations, Mrs. Macintyre! It's a beautiful baby girl!" said the doctor as the baby cries. "She's beautiful! I think I will name her Sarah, after one of my friends from high school!" said Melissa Macintyre as she holds Sarah in her arms. "Sarah, huh? She might be worthy for me, but I will have to make sure of my choice." said Eros as he sees Sarah relaxing.

He then returns to Mount Olympus and tells Hermes he might have found his future wife. "Hermes, she looks like a beautiful baby and maybe an even more beautiful woman!" said Eros as he swoons over the sight of the baby. "And who would your second wife be, I wonder?" asked Apollo as he strolls up to Eros and Hermes. Apollo was equally as handsome as Eros except he had hair as golden as sunflowers, perfect aristocratic cheekbones, and rippling muscles on his arms. "Sarah. Sarah Macintyre. Saying her name makes me feel happier than before." Said Eros as he sits down for a nightly feast with the other gods and goddesses. "You are going to be imprinting this baby girl as your future wife? Just be careful with who you choose as your wife." Said Apollo when he eats an apple. "I will Apollo. Don't worry about me, besides, you imprinted on a different baby girl as your future wife yesterday, have you?" asked Eros even when the other gods were chatting about earthly affairs. "Not yet, but I already can tell she will be more worthy for me than any other woman in the world. Her name is Carol." Said Apollo, with happiness in his voice.

So, a few nights later, Sarah was sleeping in her crib, dreaming peacefully. Eros then came in a flash of light into Sarah's room to see her sleeping, and he then uses his prophesying abilities to find out how Sarah will be in the Future. He then approves of how she would be and starts with the imprinting process and then picks her up from the crib gently and sits in a rocking chair, while rocking back and forth. "My dearest Sarah, you will be mine and no one else will have and love you but me. My love, loyalty, faith, protection, and life will be yours as yours will be mine," chanted Eros as he feels in his heart a partial bonding between himself and Sarah. "You are my lover, companion, guardian, and mother of our children. I now leave you a sign of our bond until we meet again in the future." Finished Eros as he kisses Sarah on her cheeks and puts his fingers on her forehead and uses his power to place a mark, a heart with an Arrow through it, on her forehead. "Goodbye, my love, I will see you when you are older." Said Eros as he leaves for Mount Olympus, with hopes of Sarah accepting him.

**It's a start, so rate and review! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! once again, I don't own anything except the oc's, so enjoy this chapter, anyone who wants to be a beta reader for me, feel free to pm me! if there are any mistakes, i apologize for that! **

Chapter 2:

Sarah at age 19

"Sarah, come on, you'll make us late for the museum show!" shouts her friend Carol as Sarah hurries to get ready. "I know I'm coming! Just give me a few minutes, okay?" said Sarah as she gets ready for a party at her dad's workplace, which is at a college. Her dad, James Macintyre is a professor of Greek mythology and literature at the University of Columbia in New York City. "Ugh! If only I would wear a hat that would cover this birthmark on my forehead! It's an embarrassment to me!" shouted Sarah as she searches for a hat to cover her birthmark, a heart with an arrow through it on her forehead. Sarah was not skinny, yet she was not fat, which served her well through the years, but throughout her high school years, she could not have a boyfriend because every time men would go near her, they would see the mark on her forehead and run off to another place, which made her cry greatly. With brown hair that went to her shoulders, perfect lips that looked sinful for man to press his lips on for joy or comfort. "Sarah, come on! I'm not waiting any longer for you!" shouted Carol. "Okay, I'm ready!" yelled Sarah, as she walked downstairs to Carol and her Family wearing a passionate red dress with short black heels on her feet and a red Fedora hat on her head.

"WOW, Sarah! You look pretty enough for your dad's party!" said Carol as she complemented Sarah's outfit. "Yes indeed honey! You look beautiful tonight, but come on! Your father has been waiting for 20 minutes for you to be ready!" said Sarah's mom, Melissa, who is a ballet instructor for a dancing company in Manhattan. "Thanks, mom, let's go already before dad goes stir-crazy!" said Sarah when they all get in the car for Prof. Macintyre's party at the university.

"James, this is one of the best Parties we ever had in years! Are you still on your research of the binding of a god and mortal as husband and wife?" asked Gregory Simmons, a sociology professor at the university. "Yes, my colleague and friend, I am getting close, though I think Sarah might be meant for Eros, Greek god of love because I keep seeing that mark on her forehead that acts as a repellant around the other boys, warning them of who she is bound to for life." Said James as he drinks his punch. "You mean Sarah's mark is like one of those mosquito repellants we see in stores all the time?" asked Gregory. "Exactly, except it doesn't have any odor at all, just an essence that tells them to be away from the imprinted man or woman." Said James as he drinks the punch from his glass.

"Sarah, why are you so gloomy? Enjoy it for the sake of your father, after all, he did write that book about what might have happened to you, but I think it's plain nonsense though. I need another drink." Said Melissa in sheer anger when she heads for the food table. _I would mom, but it's too boring to me and there's no one to really talk to._ Thought Sarah as she goes outside of the Banquet hall to get some fresh air. She then pulls out her compact and hates the mark on her forehead. "I look ugly! Why did this happen to me? Of all people to have this happen, why did it have to be me?" asked Sarah as she cries.

"Sarah, don't you know I am just like you, only I have a different mark on my forehead?" asked Carol as she too gets some air. "Yes, but don't you have those days when you just want to find someone to spend your life with, to have kids and grandkids?" said Sarah. "Sometimes, but not very often because I kept being busy with the work from when we were in high school." Said Carol ever so casually. "I just wish that for once, I could be with someone I truly love more than the world instead of some god who would one day cheat on me with some other goddess, nymph, or human being!" complained Sarah when she drinks the rest of her fruit punch. "I'll see you in a bit; I need to use the bathroom. Have to stop drinking so much punch at parties." said carol as she goes to use the girl's bathroom. When Sarah starts to shed a tear from her eyes, she hears a mysterious voice in her head. _Sarah Darling, why are you so sad on this glorious night? Is something the matter? _Said the voice, seductive yet gentle like chocolate. "Who's there?!" cried Sarah as she desperately searches around for the source of the voice. "OH, GOD! PLEASE TELL ME I'M NOT GOING CRAZY HERE!" shouted Sarah as she tries not to have a heart attack at the courtyard. _You are not going crazy, not at all. I have been watching over you all of your life, and someday, we will be fully bonded as Husband and Wife. _Spoke the voice again as Sarah tries to maintain her stress and anxiety. "What are you talking about?! I don't even know who you are, so how should I know that we will be together someday?!" asked Sarah as she wanders through the courtyard, looking for someone mindlessly. _You will know in time, so until then, enjoy the party, but do not do anything that will cause me to rain my wrath onto you._ Said the voice in a gentle, yet stern tone. "Ok, I promise, but I'm a little weary about who you are though." Said Sarah as Carol heads back outside to check on Sarah. "_He_ must've been talking to you, huh? I can always hear my future husband talking to me, but I have never known who he was for the many years of my life. I have always been afraid of his wrath raining on me when it came to me doing some stuff in school like kissing that hottie Clay Robinson as a result of that bet I lost against that girl from my gym class." Said Carol as she shudders at the memory of the high school football game. "Have you ever gotten any idea of who your husband might be, because I have always been searching for signs of him, and so far, the only sign of his essence is that people around me are falling in love like its Valentine's Day and people have found their lovers." Said Sarah as she checks on her compact mirror to examine the mark. "Well, one of the signs of his essence is that the sun is brighter, and whenever I have a cold, it just goes away as if it had never happened to me." Said Carol as she looks down at the city strip and sees the people walking to different places.

"What a night! I'm so exhausted from tonight, so I will get some sleep, good night to you all" shouts Melissa as she heads for her house. "I hope I can find a place to live soon, but I will also get some sleep." Said Sarah as she too heads for bed. While changing into her pajamas, her father knocks on her door to talk to her about tonight. "Sarah, did you have fun tonight?" asked James. "I did have fun, until _he _talked to me in my mind, telling me that we will be together, and he called me 'darling' and 'my love', and he told me not to do anything that might cause him to rain his wrath onto me, so I think I might really be going crazy." explained Sarah as she climbs into her covers. "I don't think you are going crazy, Sarah. I think you might be the one bound to one of the Greek gods, but I don't know which one it is. Well, good night Sarah." Said James as he leaves for his bedroom to sleep. "Even my own father knows that I have been chosen to be a Greek God's wife? Of course he knows, because he has been researching this for so very long." Said Sarah with uneasiness as she tries to sleep without thinking about the party and the conversation with her future husband. Meanwhile, on mount Olympus, Eros speaks with Apollo about their future wives. "Eros, are you feeling alright? You look like you are angry at someone. Do you want to talk about it?" asked Apollo as he puts a comforting hand on Eros' broad shoulders. "Sarah is not accepting of her being mine forever, but she had just mentioned about wanting to have a place of her own, so I will trick her into going into an apartment of my choosing so that I will finally have her to myself, but I will have to wait until we are married to allow my passions to go wild." Said Eros with excitement as he explains his plan to get Sarah to accept that she is to be with him and him only. "Eros, I don't know if it's such a great idea to do that, for I hear from Helios that Rhodenon has escaped from Tartarus, and I think Sarah might not even show up to this apartment that you choose." Said Apollo with Anxiety as he looks out for the safety of his dearest friend. "You are right about that, Apollo, but Sarah I feel has brought joy into my immortal life by just being born into this world, so we will have to protect her from Rhodenon's Lust while I have her fall in love with me, but I don't like her mother very much." Said Eros as he goes to his chambers to sleep. "Sarah, I promise to keep you safe from harm and your very crazy mother who wishes to hold you back from me." Vowed Eros as he sleeps.

"SO! Eros wishes to keep that wretch Sarah away from me, we'll see about that Eros, so don't think that I am still in Tartarus because I have escaped! Look out, honey, Rhodenon is back from the Damned!" shouted Rhodenon as she vows to extract revenge from Eros and the rest of mount Olympus for putting her into Tartarus for her malice and lust against everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! i feel i may have rushed this chapter a little bit, but i will try my best to try and develop it! **

**on a more surprising note, i have gained a follower! (happy dance!) Thank you, golden-priestess!**

**enjoy this new chapter (no, the last bits of the chapter are not smut, i'm telling you that right now!) :3 **

Chapter 3:

Eros' plan comes to action

"Hey Sarah, you have a phone call from somebody saying that they have an apartment that can work out for you with a decent rent pay, so let's check it out!" said Melissa as she goes to tell Sarah about the phone call. "What? I don't remember posting an ad saying I was looking for an apartment even though I kept saying that I wanted to find a place to live to you." Said Sarah in a surprised tone of voice when she takes the phone to talk to the owner of the building. Ever since the party, she told her parents that she wanted to start looking for an apartment to live in so that she could be more independent and ready for the outside world around her, but she wasn't quite ready for it just yet. "Hello, Sarah, I am wondering about the apartment that has been chosen for you, I am wondering if you would like to go and see it. It's very beautiful." Said the building owner. "Wait a minute; is it also a decent building? And I don't remember posting an ad saying that I was looking for an apartment." said Sarah as she writes down the address for the building and the time given to her. "You will know soon enough, good bye for now!" said the building owner cheerfully as she hangs up the phone. "That was SO weird, what does this apartment look like anyway, and does it have what I would need?" said Sarah as she hangs up the phone. "So Sarah, what time are we going to be at the place? I can't wait to see it!" said Melissa when she gets her shoes on. "I guess we can leave whenever we feel ready because the apartment apparently is only for me, but I don't know who picked it out for me. I can call Carol to see if she had been the one to pick the apartment." Said Sarah as she gets ready to pick up the phone.

Sarah and her family get to the building and meet with the realtor who is showing them the building around, but when they try to get inside, all but Sarah start to come down with major headaches. "Mom! What's happened to you?" exclaimed Sarah as she comes to help her mother. "I don't know, but you go on now to the apartment without me." Said Melissa as she gets inside the car to find some aspirin to dull the headache. As Sarah gets inside her condo, she is baffled by what she finds inside. "Wow! This is amazing! I have never been to one that's heavenly in my life." Said Sarah as she explores the condo. The living room furniture was beautiful as if brought from a sophisticated furniture store, with a rosewood coffee table and brand new plasma screen TV. The Kitchen and dining room made her feel as if she were in a different world. The bathroom was pristine as if no one had ever been in the bathroom with fresh towels and a very big, beautiful pearl white bathtub. "I wonder what the bedroom looks like." Said Sarah as she opens the doors to reveal a bedroom so beautiful that it looked like she was in a posh hotel suite, but as she revels in the bedroom, her mother calls her on her cell phone. "I'm so sorry Sarah, but I'm going to have to leave you at the apartment, I'm getting the worst headache and I don't know if I can stand it anymore, I'm sorry!" said Melissa as she speeds away, leaving Sarah behind. "Mom, come back please! I love you!" shouted Sarah as she sits on the bed feeling sad and confused. She then hears the voice, except is real and in the condo. "Alas, she's gone. Now we are alone, my love." Said the voice as Sarah is startled by the voice. "WHO'S THERE?!" screams Sarah as she comes to the living room to look for the source of the voice.

"Don't be frightened, Sarah. Everything will be fine, for this is now our home." Said the voice again as Sarah searches the bathroom in vain. "SHOW YOURSELF! I'm not afraid of you, so come out!" shouted Sarah as she searches the closets and kitchen and finds that everything is there. She even checks her bedroom to find that her things are there including the dressers, which have her clothes, and the bathroom, which had everything that was hers. "Sarah, this place is for your protection from your mother and a lustful and wicked nymph who wishes to harm and keep you away from me, please understand this." Said the voice again as he tries to soothe Sarah's fright and loneliness. "Please show yourself, I can't take this suspense anymore, please!" said Sarah in a desperate tone of voice as she walks to the bathroom to look in the mirror. All of a sudden, she finds that she can't see anything. "What in- why can't I see anything?!"Said Sarah as she tries to get the hand away from her eyes. "Shh, don't be afraid, I won't hurt you. I just wanted to finally be with you again."

Said the man who had the seductive voice as he plants kisses around her from the back of her ear to her shoulder. "Who are you?" said Sarah in a breathless voice. "I'm your future husband, Eros, the Greek god of love." Said Eros as he turns Sarah around to the shelter of his chest and puts his arms around her and continues to kiss her. "May I see your face, Eros?" asked Sarah as she plants a kiss on his muscular chest. Eros then releases Sarah so that she may see his face for the first time, and is amazed by what she sees. "So, you are the one I am bound to for the rest of my life." Said Sarah while her hands examine the definition of his muscles and then caress his angelic face. "Yes Sarah, I am, but why are you not accepting of me?" said Eros while smelling the perfume on Sarah in awe. "Because, I'm scared of what will happen to me after all of this is done." Said Sarah while continuing to kiss him sweetly. "What? Don't be scared. I won't hurt you in any way, I promise you that." Said Eros. "Why do hate my mom so much? Sure she's a little crazy, but she loves me and doesn't want me to be hurt." Said Sarah. "I feel that she might suffer a nervous breakdown if she were to find out about us, so you must stay here where you will be safe with me from her and a lustful nymph who wants to satisfy her appetite once again." Said Eros.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Sorry about my little delay, college was crazy for me, so it has been a while since i started this little adventure, hope you guys like the chapter! **

**disclaimer:don't own anyone, except OCs**

**Trivia: the pajamas i describe are based on the ones i actually have!**

Chapter 4: Rhodenon

Rhodenon was walking along a short part of downtown Manhattan in front of a nightclub, when a man, with a high amount of lust on his mind, walked up behind her. "Hey pretty lady; want to 'have some fun?'" said the man as he saunters up to her. Rhodenon, being the lustful nymph she was, sashayed up to the man and put her hands on his neck. "Well…. I would _love_ to have some fun with you, but I have someone else to 'tend to his wishes." Said Rhodenon in a wicked, yet seductive way. "Come on now, it will be fun." Said the man, slyly. "Okay, why don't we go to an alleyway, and maybe, I will 'tend to you'" said Rhodenon, walking to an alleyway. When they got there, the man put his hands all over her body, kissing her as if he were a starving man coming to a feast. Rhodenon put her hands on his neck again this time, breaking it. The man fell to the ground, and Rhodenon walked away, with a smirk on her face, saying "Sorry honey, you're not my type."

Meanwhile, at Sarah's new apartment after she had taken care of the process of moving in her stuff and signed paper work, she contemplates her life after seeing her future husband for the first time. "Of all the things to happen to me, why did it have to be me being bound to a god of love and a son of Aphrodite?" she asked herself while finishing up some dishes. "Because, you have brought happiness into my life by just being born." Said Eros, while walking up behind Sarah and kissing her on the back of her head, trailing his lips to her neck. Sarah tried to ignore the heat that bubbled in her stomach, but she knew she would have to give herself to him when she is married to him. "Eros… what did you really see in me, when you first came to me as a baby?" asked Sarah, turning around to face the god who stood behind her. Eros thought for a moment, and while he knew that she would be hesitant in accepting him, he had to try and have her see that she would be the beautiful swan in his eyes, when she would sometimes think herself the plain little duckling. "When I first saw you, I knew that I had to have you as my wife, even using my prophesying ability, because I know you would be mine, no matter what you would say about yourself. Let me show you that you will always be beautiful to me, no matter what others would say. Try to accept me not as a god of love, but as a man who wishes to have a bride." Said Eros while pleading. Then there was a knock on the door, and Sarah went to answer it.

She was overjoyed to see that it was Carol. "Hey Carol, I missed you!" she said happily. "Missed you too, Sarah! Nice place you have here, finally got out of the house, did you?" said Carol while admiring the new apartment. "Yeah, I did. It feels liberating, although I worry about my family, especially my mom." Said Sarah. Eros made a noise of annoyance and anger when she mentioned her mother and left for their bedroom where he lain himself on their bed. _Why does she worry about the one woman who is a threat to the both of us? Melissa only wants her for herself! It reminds me of the way Demeter was with Persephone before Hades had grabbed her and forced her to become his wife. Then again, that story has a way of repeating itself and it's happening between me and Sarah. I will not force her to be my wife yet, there is still her mother and Rhodenon. _He turned with anger at the thought of her. _That wretch was the very reason I had lost my family, my life, and my joy. I will not suffer that ghastly fate EVER AGAIN! NOT WHEN I HAVE FOUND MY SECOND FUTURE WIFE! _He turned again in anger. _Oh, Sarah. She is the most beautiful mortal I had ever graced my eyes upon. The way she is, her laugh, her eyes, oh gods her eyes, her hair, soft yet smooth like the most rare of silk, she is perfection in my eyes. _

He felt a shift on their bed, Sarah was going to sleep and she wore her pajamas, which had been a soft fleece black shirt with one skull and crossbones with pink bones and a dark pink with grey dots hat, while the pants had distinct patterns of the skull and crossbones. Eros had decided to hold Sarah in his arms, with her head on his collarbone, and kissed her hair. _Don't fret, my darling, I will keep you safe from harm, even if it will cost me my life. _Thought Eros, for the final time before he surrendered to Morpheus' call for sleep.

Rate & Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, Sorry i am late about posting this chapter, college has been a rumble for me, but i have done another chapter, which i hope is better than the other ones. **

**Warning: this does have mentions of attempted suicide and mental issues with Sarah's mom!**

**disclaimer: again own nothing except my oc's **

Chapter 4: Hades enraged

"HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" Shouted Hades, god of the underworld while pacing around his bedchambers with his wife Persephone trying to calm him down. "Hades, my love please calm yourself for just a few moments. She must have gotten out of Tartarus by means of either seduction or sneaking out of there without so much as being seen." Said Persephone as she tries to calm her enraged and infuriated husband. "Seduction, maybe, but sneaking out of the underworld?! Outrageous! We will need to have an audience with Zeus and the rest of the Olympians to find out what action will need to be taken if that's what it will take, for no one in all millennia has gotten out of Tartarus, and I will not have it started today." Said Hades as he sits on his chair, contemplating what to do with Rhodenon escaping from not only Tartarus, but the underworld. "Hades, my heart, you must go to Mount Olympus and have an audience with Zeus, as you have mentioned before. But we must rest for tonight, so we can plan on what to do about this incident." She said while rubbing in a soothing pattern on Hades' broad shoulders, trying to have him calm enough to try and sleep. "You are right, dear flower, but we just can't leave the underworld without having someone to judge the souls." Said Hades. "Worry not, husband, I will have either Nyx or our children help out with judging the souls." Said Persephone.

Meanwhile on earth, Melissa was still seething over what had happened when she tried to go into the apartment condo with Sarah and the realtor. "I don't understand what had happened, James! If you tell me it's because of that ridiculous bonding, I will seriously lose every ounce of my sanity that I have left!" screamed Melissa as her husband James tries to reason with her about the incident with the apartment building that left her suspicious. "It could be the bonding, for someone, god or no, obviously cares about her to where Sarah need to be in a place where not only she would be safe, but no one else will be able to get near her without either the mark or that particular person's wrath being cast into the hearts and minds of many others. It could also be the stress about Sarah leaving the nest to try and live out on her own." Said James while trying to reason with her about the incident with the apartment building. "She hasn't called us since she had moved in, I worry about her, honey, and I truly do think that she should be able to go out there into the world, but not in these types of circumstances! The poor girl doesn't know what it's like in the city!" she said, trying to regain her patience while at the same time, still enraged with what had happened. "Melissa, Sarah is 19 years old; she is grown enough to where she would know what it would be like out there. Why do you think we would take her out to the city sometimes when she had been just a little toddler, caring about little girl stuff like dolls and dresses and even princesses?" he asked while soothing Melissa's worries and rage about Sarah not calling the house and going into a building alone.

"Still, it _burns_ me that something like this had to happen to our little rosebud, that 'Eros' character will regret that she stole her away from me." She said in a dark, somber tone that gets James a little worried about his wife's sanity. Melissa had always been clingy and slightly unhinged for most of her life to a point where she had to be in a mental facility 4 times within her life. The first time happened around when she was in high school and she had a crush on a football player, but he had been going out with someone else, so she started threatening both of them to where she had a psychotic break and had to be taken out of the school. The second time around happened when she was in college and she thought that someone had been stalking her, but turned out to be a figment in her imagination due to mental stress. The other 2 times she was there, she threatened to hang herself due to relationships that went horribly wrong.

Hades, accompanied by Persephone, had gone to Mount Olympus to have a counsel with the other gods about the situation regarding Rhodenon. "We must find a way to get Rhodenon back into Tartarus without causing commotion among the mortals, they don't know we still exist despite no longer being worshipped." said Apollo. "How are we to do that? Even if we could somehow capture Rhodenon, there would be no absolute way that we could do that without suspicion drawing near us, we must be wise in planning a trap for that nymph!" exclaimed Athena. "You are right Athena, we must plan the recapture of Rhodenon carefully, and we must do it without being seen Apollo." Said Zeus, the king of the Olympian gods. Hera, Zeus' wife and queen began to speak. "But husband, There is also the situation regarding Eros' imprinted future wife Sarah, we must also consider her as well." She spoke with a regal essence. The other gods began to talk amongst themselves after hearing of what they will have to plan. Hades walked up to his brother and king. "My brother, may I speak with you in private when this meeting is adjourned?" he asked. "Certainly Hades. I will speak when this meeting will end." Said Zeus.

Eros woke up to find Sarah still snuggling against him, and he smiled admiring that she was quite a comfortable, snuggly woman, so he held her in his arms further until she started to stir in his sleep. He smiled as she started opening her eyes to see that hazel hue that would have him quaking in a pleasant way in his stomach. "Good morning, my rose." He purred as she looked up at him. "What time is it?" she asked. He reached over her and looked at the alarm clock. "It's 9:30, darling." He said. Sarah then stretched for a little bit and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom to shower. Eros got up as well and walked over to the living room, turning on the TV, seeing the news. He then starts hearing a familiar voice in his head. _Eros. You must somehow either protect Sarah, or keep her in the apartment for a while longer. We are coming up with a strategy with some help for recapturing Rhodenon. Hades is not happy one of his prisoners escaped from Tartarus. I wouldn't be surprised if she lulled Cerberus to sleep with the panpipes. _It was Apollo's voice in his head, communicating with him. _That may be a possibility of her putting that guard dog to sleep with the pipes, but what if she had given the dog a distraction to where she could escape without being seen? _Eros said. "Eros, are you there?" Sarah asked. "I am here, my darling, in the living room." He said.

Sarah walked to the couch in a black short-sleeve button down shirt and jeans with white socks with blue at the heel and toes, and then sat next to him, and then Eros put his arm around her shoulders and butterfly kissed her cheek. The morning news had consisted of nothing but the usual amount of robberies and even a murder that took place not far from where the theatre on Broadway Street was. "Have you had breakfast yet, Eros?" Sarah asked. "I haven't but I am pretty hungry." He said. Sarah then went to the kitchen to make some breakfast for him. As she started cooking, Eros went to their bathroom to take a shower, to wash the morning grogginess away. While he was there, he started contemplating what plan the other gods could've _possibly_ cooked up to try and recapture Rhodenon without any incidents occurring. _I wonder what's to happen whilst they try to have a plan. I know for a fact that my beloved's mother intends to try and keep her away from me just like Demeter had tried to keep Persephone away from Hades, but she eventually had warmed up to the idea of Hades and Persephone being together, but I severely doubt that will ever be the case with Melissa. _"Eros! Breakfast is ready!" Sarah called, interrupting Eros' thoughts. _I will find a way to keep you safe, my little rose, try and find some faith to bestow upon me._ He thought as he walked out of the shower and changed into a white polo with jeans and black socks.

**Rate & Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! sorry it took me so long to update this but college kept getting in the way! here's what happened with Psyche and Hedone back when Eros still had his family!**

**Disclaimer: still only own ocs**

Chapter 6: Flashbacks (Deaths of Psyche and Hedone)

_Eros returned to mount Olympus from a day of helping couples find love with each other, looking forward to a sight that would always make him very happy: his wife Psyche and their daughter Hedone. "My blossom, it always brings joy to my heart every time I would see you!" he said, running to embrace his beautiful wife who he met when his mother was at her usual jealous antics involving psyche when many of the worshippers started worshipping Psyche instead of her for her beauty. "Eros, always the charming one to grace the presence of his own wife, how are you feeling today?" Psyche asked as a little 6 year old Hedone walked up to her father happily skipping. "Hi, daddy!" said Hedone, giving him some flowers, which were roses, his mother Aphrodite's sacred flower. "Hello, little one, were you a good girl for your mother and grandmother today?" he asked smiling at his daughter. "I was indeed, daddy!" she said cheerfully. As they were laughing, a certain sight that had haunted all Olympians had come back to haunt them, Rhodenon, was secretly watching the happy family with jealous rage so great, it makes Hera's jealous wrath look like a 13 year olds temper. "You will be mine, Eros, Mine and mine alone whether you wish it or not." She said, plotting a way to get Psyche and Hedone away from Eros. _

_Later that night, the gods were all having their nightly feast, with Hedone put to sleep for the night, and Psyche and Eros were talking with the gods about their daily affairs. "I went bathing in a pond today, because I don't really like getting dirty, I see a hunter named Actaeon, who must have seen me bathing the whole time, and he doesn't think of getting away, so I turned him into a stag and had his own hunting dogs eat him whole." Said Artemis, virgin goddess of the hunt, with a smirk while the other gods laugh, knowing that she guards her virginity very seriously. "My love, I think I will retire for the night. Will you come later?" Psyche asked, leaving to go to their chambers. "Of course, I will be there when I am ready." He said kissing her cheek. Little did he know that it was going to be the last time he would see her or their daughter again. _

_Rhodenon watched Psyche as she walked into her bedchambers, while holding a vial that contained a brew that would render a god/goddess mortal, and stopped her quickly before she could open the door. "Psyche, hold on a few minutes! I have something for you." Rhodenon said handing her the vial. "What's this, Rhodenon?" she asked. "It's something that I made a few days ago; it's supposed to be this medicine that could help out with maintaining immortality."Rhodenon said while inwardly grinning. "Will this be something to give to Hedone as well?" Psyche asked. "Yes, it's something to give to Hedone as well, can't be too careful with these kinds of things." Rhodenon said casually. "Ok, thank you Rhodenon." She said going into her bedchambers. "You are most _certainly _welcome, wife of Eros." Rhodenon said after the door shuts. Rhodenon laughed quietly, seeing her plan coming together very nicely. _

_Psyche the next morning still had the vial full of liquid and waited until her daughter got up and about. "Mommy, what do you have in your hands" Hedone asked while Psyche was still examining the vial. "Rhodenon said that it was something that would help maintain immortality for you and me Hedone." She said opening the vial for her and Hedone to drink each, and swallowing it. "It certainly feels strange; I hope this effect won't last long. Rhodenon was watching, invisible and laughing inwardly knowing that Psyche and Hedone, wife and daughter of Eros, were now mortal. Hedone and Psyche were then on the fields on earth, playing with the flowers while Persephone looked on at the happy mother and child. "I wish I could have a wonderful family like you have so far, a beautiful daughter, a loving husband; at least yours didn't kidnap you and force you to marry him." Said Persephone, still angry about her forced marriage with Hades, God of the underworld. "Persephone, at least you see your mother during the summer months." Psyche said, still playing with her daughter in the fields. "Hold on a minute, Psyche, I need to talk to my mom; I'll be back in a little while." Said Persephone upon hearing her mother Demeter call on her. Rhodenon snickered quietly, releasing two of her wolves to make its kill to the two women. "Hello, mother!" said Persephone, embracing her mother. "Hello, dear daughter! I do hope that you will make these moments count-" Demeter's voice was cut off by the sounds of a beast and a scream that sounded like Psyche's scream. Demeter and Persephone ran to see what the growling was, and found Psyche dead among the flowers. "In father's name, How could this have happened!?" asked Demeter despairingly. They both heard what sounded like Hedone screaming for help whilst running in the forest. "Help me!" shouted Hedone while Demeter was running towards little Hedone's side. By the time little Hedone would get farther away from the other wolf, she fell and twisted her ankle, thus making it the wolf's opportunity to make its final strike, making her defenseless. Persephone and Demeter could only watch as Poor Hedone was covered in the wolves, with nothing to save her. _

_When they got back to mount Olympus, Zeus was enraged about the incident, and Eros despaired as the ones he loved and cared about dearly, were gone for good, never to be released from the underworld after the funeral was done for Psyche and Hedone, and Rhodenon was captured by a special net that he had Hephaestus craft to trap the nymph. "I shall call upon Helios to tell us who had done this horrendous deed to Psyche and Hedone." Zeus declared as a man stepped forward. Helios was tall, tanned, and had military cropped hair. He was associated with the sun as well as Apollo, but he could see everything that had gone on earth making him a vital witness for justice. "My king, I tell you that I indeed saw everything that has occurred here. It was the fault of Rhodenon, the nymph who lusted after Eros to the point where she ordered her pets to tear both wife and child apart, but not without getting rid of immortality first." Helios had testified, invoking shocked and outraged murmurs among the other gods. "Bring the accused forward!" the king of the gods ordered, having the guards usher in a chained and muzzled Rhodenon to be brought before court. "Rhodenon, your jealousy and lust have cost the lives of both innocent mother and child, as proven by Helios. Your sentence shall be in Tartarus, where the _most unspeakable _of tortures shall be done upon you for all eternity." Said Zeus with the conviction that made him feared and respected among the gods. "You shall all pay! You will all pay dearly!" shouted an angry and enraged Rhodenon as she is escorted by special chains that not even the best sorceress/sorcerer could get out of. _

_Later on at the feast, everyone came to offer their condolences to the grief-stricken god of love. "My friend, I am _so sorry_ for your loss." Said Apollo, trying to hold back saddened and angry tears. He considered Hedone to be like his niece and Psyche, his sister. "Thank you, Apollo, I loved them _so much_, and it was because of a lusty nymph that I lost _everything _I cared about." Said Eros, controlling his rage. "Eros, there is still hope, it lies in the form of imprinting on your future wife." Said Apollo. "I don't want _another wife!_ I could never love another like I loved Psyche! She gave us a _gorgeous daughter_." The grieving childless widower said, shedding his tears. "Think about it Eros! All you have to do is determine if she would be worthy for you by prophesying her future to see if she is worthy for you!" said the sun god. I would have to wait millennia for that to happen." Said the Love God, going back to his chambers to try to sleep, while smelling the sheets that still had his wife's scent on it. "I miss you very much, my blossom, I wish you and Hedone were here again with me." He said, crying tears of sadness and agony, knowing that he would never see them both again._

__**rate and review X3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I seem to have noticed that the first chapter as of late was the MOST VIEWED out of the other chapters! (seriously -.-) anyway, sorry for taking so long, here is the 7th chapter of this story**

**contains: fluff, mild sexual content in the last bit **

Chapter 7: O Deus Ego Amo Te*

Eros and his future bride ate their breakfast and he was surprised by how very well she would cook; the toast was done to perfection, the scrambled eggs were nice and fluffy, and even the bacon had been done nicely. "Sarah, I am immensely impressed by your culinary skills." He said to her with admiration. "It's nothing, just something I felt like doing for some time as kind of a thank you and sorry for freaking out about this, but even you have to know that it's going to be hard for me accepting all of this, being your future wife, being immortal, all of that stuff." She said gathering the dishes. As she started washing them all up, Eros grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around to the shelter of his chest and wrapping his arms around her, comforting her about the events that happened within the course of a few weeks. "I know it's been hard for you these past few weeks. Believe me when I say that because I am _not _planning on losing you anytime soon, it goes against everything and I can't blame you for being wary about all of this, but please try to at least trust me about this, because if you don't stay with me, where I will protect you with my life, not only would you have an encounter with your mother telling you to leave me, a nymph who was the only reason I had lost my first family will more than likely kill you just to try and have me suffer while she would have her way with me." He growled that last statement with unfinished hatred and instinctual need to protect his imprinted wife from the dangers. Sarah opens her eyes about the last statement and looks up at him with questioning eyes. "Who? What nymph would you be talking about that caused you this agony?" She asked rubbing on his arms in a soothing manner. "The nymph's name is Rhodenon, she is a lustful nymph, said to be the most seductive and beautiful of nymphs, although she could be what your kind would call a succubus/incubus, a sex-hungry demon that lives off of lust." He said, producing shivers that had his inner instincts screaming for him to have his future wife calm. He gave her time to adjust to what he was telling her. Sarah studied Greek mythology enough for her to know that Psyche was his wife and they had a daughter, but didn't know that they both were killed millennia before Sarah would even be born. "I'm sorry that it happened to you, I wish that there would be something I could do." Sarah said continuing to rub his arms soothingly. Eros caught her wrists in his hands and put them over this heart, covering hers. "Do you feel that, my rose?" he asked, pleading with her to feel his heartbeat. She gasped at what she was feeling; his heart was beating wildly, and she tried to keep a straight face, even when heat was blooming in her stomach and she was blushing like crazy, knowing that it was her who caused this heart to beat that fast and wild. "You cause my once dead and agonized heart to beat ever so fast with feelings of love and joy. I don't want to lose that _ever again_." Eros said with conviction, leaning his head towards her and putting his lips to her mouth, kissing with every ounce of love he had without going any further for fear that they would anger Hera.

* * *

"Well Hades, what would you talk to me about?" Zeus asked while he, Hera, Hades, and Persephone were in Zeus and Hera's private chambers hidden from the other Olympians. "I think there might be someone within mount Olympus who might be conspiring with Rhodenon to sabotage Eros' new-found happiness and someone within the underworld must have showed her a way to get herself out of the underworld without so much as the shades coming near her and the other aspects of the underworld stopping her from escaping." Said Hades while Persephone sits next to a candle in the private chambers waiting for the right time to speak about what they think might be going on. "Are you sure about that brother? Surely it would be a fatal carelessness of one of the guards." Said Zeus with a more concerned tone around everyone for fear that someone could hear the conversation about the possible conspiracy on Mount Olympus that would be unfolded if true. "I am sure. But, the problem is that she would have seduced so many within her life and even raped some more to satisfy her appetite, so it could be anyone, whether he or she acted against their own will or not. We will need evidence about this, so I feel it would be best if we keep this among ourselves until we are ready to tell someone we could trust about this theory." Said Hades knowing that it would be _very difficult _providing proof that someone within the underworld or Olympus had helped Rhodenon escape from Tartarus without difficulty. "He is right, my love. I don't know if we could trust anyone on either mount Olympus or the underworld. If Hades is right and there is a traitor on either Mount Olympus or the Underworld or both, we could be in the _greatest _danger since the Titanomachy." Hera agreed, knowing that there would need to be evidence about this treachery happening within the worlds.

* * *

Eros and Sarah were snuggling together in bed while the afternoon sun passed them by with Eros whispering sweet nothings to Sarah, making her smile and laugh, hands laced together and limbs intertwined. "When all of this is over, and we are married, what will happen then?" she asked, playing with his long fingers, admiring how soft they were and altogether how big his hands were, loving and nurturing, yet fierce and courageous. Eros smiled, knowing that she would somehow ask that question someday and turned his head to nuzzle and put butterfly soft and quick kisses on her neck trailing down. "We will be happy,"- he kisses her-"we'll love one another completely,"-kiss again-"we will even have children"-open-mouthed kiss-"you will be immortal"- he nipped on her collarbone-"and I will be happy with you,"-kiss and his hand came down to her stomach, lazily tracing patterns on her womb-"and our children. They will be glorious, with our mixtures that shall be placed on them." He concluded, kissing her passionately, letting her know that she would not be parted from him and would love any child that will come out of her womb, boy or girl, or even more than one baby. Sarah was nervous about what he told her, but she knew, after having conversations with her father about the bond that she has with Eros as a husband, that it would have to happen someday and she would not be getting any younger, but after she would marry him, she would never grow old either. "It's going to be difficult accepting all of this, but I somehow feel more ready to spend my life with you, but I think I would need more time to think about all of this." She said placing kisses on his face and neck. "I know it's difficult, but know this: I would give _my life _to make sure that you would be safe from harm." He said with conviction.

* * *

Rhodenon was staying at an apartment that would be within walking distance to the nearest bar, when there was a knock on her front door. She opened the door and there was a sleazy lawyer with cash, assuming that she was a prostitute. "Hey there pretty lady. Ready to show me a good time?" the man said, licking his lips in a seductive manner. "Hmm, why don't you come on in here, it would be on the house honey." Rhodenon said pulling the man inside and throwing him on her bed, kissing him senseless while nibbling on his lip. She unbuttoned the man's shirt, threw off the jacket and ripped the tie off, kissing the man's neck roughly. The lawyer growled huskily, while she put her hands around his neck, and gave it a snap. She looked at her latest work done, and smirked knowing that she was truly saving herself for Eros when she kills off this imprint. "Eros, when I kill your little house-wifey, I will show you what neither Psyche nor your newest squeeze can do with a body. _Believe me_ when I say, that, I am _quite experienced _with the matters of the body." She said huskily, contemplating on how to get to Eros without people noticing her.

*it means "O god I love you" in Latin, i know, thought i would be creative! :3

**rate & review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! SO SORRY that i am late for posting this, but i am working on some other stories, so try and be patient**

**disclaimer: don't own anyone except ocs! **

Chapter 8: bonding times

Sarah and Eros had decided to go out to eat something for dinner, but only if Eros was with her, Sarah could understand why Eros would need to go with her, but she felt like she could handle her mother with no problems, but Eros wasn't too sure about that. They both decided on a restaurant that was a few blocks from the apartment building, just in case something happens to them. She and Eros were still wearing their clothes and she nearly jumped his bones because he was wearing some cologne that made him smell in a way like the ocean. "Ready to go?" he asked. Sarah shook her head, trying to regain focus. "Sorry, yeah, I am." She said blushing, making Eros laugh. His laugh was something that would make her tingle, it sounded like crystals clinking together. They decided on a restaurant that she remembered visiting as a child when her parents would take her to New York. This restaurant was Italian and she remembered tasting their Chicken Alfredo and pizza, making her mouth water even though she had not ordered it yet. "So, what are you to do about this Rhodenon person who's trying to ruin you?" she asked sipping her drink. "I don't know, but we need to come up with a plan soon though." He said, munching on a breadstick. _Eros, I have some news from Zeus and Hera. They think along with Hades and Persephone that someone either on Olympus, the underworld, or both worlds might be conspiring with Rhodenon to kill off your imprinted wife._ He seethed as he knew it was Apollo telepathically speaking to him about the news. _Have they found solid proof on who might have broken Rhodenon out of the underworld, yet?_ Eros asked. _No, but so far they trust me, Athena, Artemis, and I think that's it. They right now don't trust anyone until they can find solid proof of the coconspirator, whoever it will be, but the problem is Rhodenon had seduced SO MANY and even raped in her life to where they would either be willing or forced to work with Rhodenon. _Apollo explained. If someone indeed had broken her out from the underworld, whether they are Olympian or part of the underworld, he couldn't blame them for being at unease with some of the Olympians. "What's wrong?" she asked when she noticed Eros acting strangely angry at something. "Nothing, nothing for you to worry about, little rose." He said shaking himself from his thoughts. Sarah didn't believe him when he said this.

* * *

Rhodenon was watching both of them from a distance outside the restaurant, jealous over the obvious affection that Eros' imprinted wife was getting from him. He even held her hand and said something that made her blush a little. "That should be me, not that little mortal!" Rhodenon said with an abundance of jealousy. She boiled even further when Eros took her face in hers and kissed her in the restaurant. "Once I have you, Eros, you won't be able to leave me, and not after I show you what I can do with a body when I desire it!" she scorned seeing the happiness in the mortal's eyes. 'No matter, I just need to work a little harder at getting what I want.' She thought to herself as she paid the check and left with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Eros and Sarah left the restaurant and walked back towards the apartment, with some smiles on their faces, and the second they got inside, Eros took his shirt off, showing off his abs to her, making her blush like crazy. "Take a look, this body will be yours to hold, forever and ever." He said playfully walking up to her. She laughed as he kissed her cheeks and lips. "Want to watch some TV?" she asked walking up towards the couch. Eros wrapped his arms around her waist, stopping her from getting the remote. "No, I would like to kiss you to where you won't even think of leaving me." He said kissing from her neck to her ear, where he nipped on her earlobe. A sound came out of her throat as he was kissing her. "Please, please do that." She said dragging him to their room, where they proceeded to make out with each other, kissing, nipping and sucking on their skin. They did this for some hours until they decided to change into pajamas, with Eros covering his eyes so that he doesn't see her change. When they got their nightclothes on, they snuggled against each other on the bed, with Sarah's ear being where his heart was, she smiled remembering him saying that she made his heart beat that fast. She had a dream later on that night that her mom was trying to kidnap her and hold her captive, not letting anyone, not even Eros near her, causing the anger of the gods to come down on her family, killing her mom in the process. She woke up panting, shaking and crying from the dream as Eros was comforting her. "Shh, what's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" he asked while rubbing her back, trying to soothe her. "Yes, my mom kidnapped me and wouldn't let me near you or anyone; the gods got angry and killed her. I think she's gone crazy now that I've seen it, I truly do…" she was saying still crying and shaking from the dream. "Shh, I'm here, I'm here, it's alright, little dove shh…" he said still soothing her. When she finally went to sleep, he was surprised that she had such a dream about her mom, although he should be happy that she's somehow realizing that her mom might be going crazy, but he didn't want her so badly frightened over something like that from dreams.

* * *

When Rhodenon was in her apartment, after killing a drug dealer who obviously wanted to have a good time, she was walking around, surveying the damage done by her, knowing that she wanted Eros, and wanted him bad, she just needed to find a way to kill his imprinted wife without causing some distractions. She then heard a sound and turned behind her, and noticed that her coconspirator who broke her out was standing in front of her. "Well, what took you so long, darling?" she asked putting her hands on him.

**Who is her coconspirator!? give me some ideas as to _who _you want it to be! **

**rate and review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY i didn't update this, but i had my other stories to attend to and i had gotten back from Florida 1 in the morning! **

**disclaimer: only own OC's!**

Chapter 9: Treachery

"I had some things to take care of Rhodenon. You know how that fool of my father is when it comes to ruling Olympus." Ares said smirking at the thought of his father ruling Olympus. "Well, Ares, I hope you know what you must do when the time comes to have that little mortal wench taken care of while I present myself to Eros, and have my way with him, whether he wants it or not." Rhodenon said while Ares was touching her in certain places. "After that, _I want my end of the bargain fulfilled!" _Ares whispered darkly as he was squeezing her thigh roughly. "I know you will have a relic of Zeus'!" Rhodenon said assuring him. "No, I don't want my father's stupid lightning bolts, I want _you_." Ares said smirking at her. Rhodenon kneed him in the groin, causing him to stagger temporarily. "It's Eros who I want, Ares, not you!" Rhodenon shouted furious about the curveball suddenly thrown at her. "Fight it all you want, my dearest, according to the fates, you are to be mine, and mine alone, after you finish up your little appetite with Eros." Ares said getting back up from the floor. He snickered a little and teleported away from the room. Rhodenon paced around the room, frightened, furious and confused as to what he was saying about her being his after she had her way with Eros. "I need to have a talk with the fates about this, this can't be happening!" Rhodenon shouted enraged about the sudden turn of events that occurred.

* * *

Sarah and Eros woke up the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed from the events last night, he never expected his intended wife to have those haunting dreams about her mother keeping her from the world, inciting the wrath of his whole family. Anyone who knew about the concept of imprinting knew that it was against law to kidnap, violate or kill anyone imprinted to a god/goddess. Sarah woke up to a distant Eros staring out his window in his boxers, looking thoughtful. She walked up to him and embraced him from behind, kissing his spine. "What's wrong?" she asked as Eros put his hands over hers, hugging her to him. "I think what you might've had was not just a dream, but a premonition, something that might happen to us in the future." He said still looking out the window. "A premonition….Eros, I'm _terrified _about this and terrified of my own mother, what are we going to do?" She asked going into hysterics about the dream. He turned in her arms and hugged her to him, close to his heart where she belonged. "I do not know, but know that I am right here, little rose." He said kissing her head tenderly. She was still not convinced about this, but decided for now, to go with what he was saying to her. They had breakfast and decided to go outside the apartment to do some shopping for new things to go into the apartment. As they were walking towards a Macy's to find some clothes for Eros, Sarah noticed someone was watching them as he was picking out some slim shirts and t-shirts to wear. "What's wrong, Sarah?" Eros asked when he noticed her Zoning out a little bit. "I thought I just saw my mom in the store, must be my imagination." She said shaking her head a little bit. Eros' eyes widened in realization and worry when she was saying this to him, not expecting the dream to become reality so soon "Sarah, we must hurry and have the clothes paid for so we can get out of here." Eros ordered, handing his clothes to Sarah. They paid for the clothes and went out of the store and back into the apartment. 'Why would my mom be there, could she be as crazy as in my dream!?' she thought to herself frightened over what happened in the store.

* * *

Zeus and Hera were still pacing around their chambers, determined to find out who was the one who set Rhodenon free from the underworld. Hermes came into their chambers, with a grim expression on his face. "Hermes, my son! What news do you bring about who sprung the nymph out of Tartarus?" Zeus asked after they both decided Hermes would be trusted after determining through interrogation that he would rather be fed to a hydra than free a nymph responsible for the deaths of Psyche and Hedone those eons ago. "My king, I have seen Rhodenon, and I am afraid that it is your son, Ares who is responsible for freeing her, but he has his own agenda with Rhodenon after Eros is ravaged by her and Ares kills off the mortal imprinted to him." He reported to both king and queen. "Ares, my own son?! OUTRAGEOUS!" Zeus roared enraged about what Hermes told him. "If you don't believe me, Ask Helios and he will tell you that it's true! As for what Ares will plan to do with Rhodenon, he plans on forcing her to marry him and bear sons with him after the ghastly deed is done!" Hermes continued drawing indescribable expressions from both Hera and Zeus. "There is also something about the mortal's mother wanting to keep her from the world, should she see her." Hera said reminding Zeus about Sarah. Zeus walked towards his window, knowing this situation was getting more and more intense by the minute.

* * *

Sarah and Eros were in the apartment contemplating the situation that had fallen upon them and how they were going to have to do this. "Eros, I'm going to call my dad to find out how things are going with him. Don't worry I know his cell phone number." She said scrolling through her phone to find her dad's number. She pressed a few things and waited a few minutes to answer. "Hey, sweetie. How are things going with you?" her father James asked when he answered the phone. "Good, I had the craziest dream last night: mom kidnapped me and tried to hide her, instigating the wrath of the gods and they killed her in the process." She said trying to keep the terror out of her voice. There was silence for a few moments before James spoke again. "I am think of putting your mother in a psychiatric ward if she tries anything crazy, you know how she is, little one." James said solemnly. How could she not know about it? After all, she knew about what happened the times when her mom would be in a psychiatric ward due to mental issues, while James would be the one to raise Sarah by himself until she would be cleared to go home. "I at least hope it's just my imagination, though, but if mom needs to be taken care of, then so be it." She said. "I hope that it's your imagination too, sweetie. Your mom told me about what happened when you were trapped in your apartment, everything ok, Sarah?" he asked. She turned to Eros and his expression was blank. "Yeah, he's been very wonderful, loving and kind to me." she said earning herself a peck on the cheek from Eros. "I figured as much, it's part of the bond you have with him. Unfortunately, your mother wants to break that bond you have with Eros." James said with annoyance and worry in his voice. They talked for a while, and they decided that James would be the only one to be properly acquainted with Eros, for fear of her mother's well being. After she hung up the phone, Eros got up and decided to shower before dinner. _I can trust her father, he knows about the bond we have, I wonder why her mother is not happy with it. It's probably because she would've wanted her to be with someone else, people know that once a bond between a god/goddess and his imprint is partially established, it cannot be broken and the imprint _cannot _be in a serious relationship with someone else, I made sure of that those years ago. _He thought to himself as he washed himself up.

* * *

Rhodenon called on the fates to tell her whether or not what Ares said was true about her being his after the deed she would do to Eros was fulfilled. "Dearest Rhodenon, it is true that you will be with Ares after the deed is done, you will love him as the time would go by, even happily bear his sons." The one woman who looked like a little girl said. Rhodenon was disgusted by what she said. "I would rather be back in Tartarus than bear that vain man's sons!" She hissed with venom in her voice. "It's too late, lustful nymph, for he had watched you for some time, he was even angry about those times _you _would satisfy your carnal cravings that didn't involve him, so he wanted you as his own by setting you free." The fate who looked like a woman in her 20s said. "I don't want to _hear this ludicrous assumption!" _Rhodenon screamed, covering her ears. "If you don't want Ares, you must not harm either the imprint or Eros, but if you harm them, Ares will claim you as his own!" the last fate who looked like an old woman spoke. Rhodenon was angered at this thought as she had wanted revenge on the Olympians for imprisoning her in Tartarus. She didn't want Ares, yet she couldn't abandon her quest for revenge against Zeus and the others. It was going to be tough sorting out what they had said to her.

* * *

Sarah and Eros had their dinner, this time consisting of baked Chicken thighs, fries, and some peas. "What were you talking to your father about that involved your mother?" he asked putting a spoonful of peas in his mouth. She had her drink before answering. "Well, my dad is considering putting my mom in a mental hospital for her issues regarding us if she does anything crazy." She said munching on a fry. "Your father seems to take this bond pretty well, little rose." He said eating a thigh. "Yeah, well, he studied the aspects of the bond for so long that he would be used to it usually, more so than people who weren't aware." She said eating her share of peas. After they were done, the food had been put away and the dishes were done, so they decided to watch some TV before going to bed. "Is there anything you want to do tomorrow, Sarah?" he asked smoothing her wrist with his fingers. "No particular idea to be honest." She shrugged leaning into his side. He held her close, not wanting to let go of her, no matter the circumstances. "I love you, little rosebud, I hope you know that." He whispered in her ear as she fell asleep. He turned off the TV and carried her bridal style into their room, where he used his powers to conjure some pajamas for himself and Sarah. As they settled in the sheets, he butterfly kissed her lips one final time before sleeping the night away.

**Rate and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry that this is _severely late, _but things were happening, but here is the tenth chapter of this fanfic**

**disclaimer: only own OCs **

**warning: trigger for insanity and mentions of divorce **

Chapter 10: acquaintances

Sarah was the first one to wake up after a night of events that happened, wondering how her father would really handle meeting a Greek god, who was to be her husband. She went to the bathroom to shower, contemplating on what had happened the past few weeks, from moving into her new apartment, to finding out that her mother could be put back into a mental hospital due to a mental break that could occur within any time of the week. She came out of the bathroom, dried up and with clothes on, and went to the living room to see what was on; some of the major news stories had to do with corruption, murder, a rape that occurred near her building. She sighed and decided to make some breakfast for herself and Eros, wondering on how or when her father would come and see them both. As she was making sure that the pancakes were nice and golden brown, she noticed Eros' hands wrapping around her and his lips pressed to the side of her temple. "Hey, you…just wanted to surprise you with something new." She said getting the first bunch of pancakes onto a plate. "They certainly look and smell delicious, darling." He said smiling against her skin. She set the plates and cups on the table, while Eros was getting the cups. While they were eating, they were talking about when her father would meet Eros, and what time. "I'm thinking we could meet up with my dad in central park, that way you guys could be more well-acquainted better, I just hope that my mother isn't there to try anything that could have her sent to a mental hospital again." She said eating a piece of her pancake while Eros put syrup on his.

After they were finished, Sarah texted her dad saying that they would meet up in central park whenever he would be ready, as long as her mom wasn't around to cause any trouble or do anything beyond the borderlines of insanity. Eros was showered and they were ready to head for central park to meet with her father, so they both would be better acquainted with each other about who would be her wedded husband when everything settles down.

* * *

Rhodenon was still in conflict over doing her intended quest and avoiding Ares' intention to have her as his wife. "What do I do, what do I do?!" she snarled pacing around the apartment. She hated Ares with a passion, always vain, selfish only cared about his needs, and he goes and falls for her in a twisted way, setting her free from Tartarus, only to find out after she would do the deed, he would claim her as his wife, and she would fall for him over time, according to the fates. She was free to do what she wanted, and that included having her way with Eros after she killed off his imprinted wife, but the curveball that had been thrown at her was really testing her sanity and patience, and now she questioned herself as to what she was going to have to do in order to have what she wanted, and that was revenge on the Olympians for imprisoning her in Tartarus, keeping her from her only intended goal of satisfying her appetite with someone who watched over lovers. "Such a decision to make, but would I choose a life of committing to a vain man who would kill me, or give up my quest only to be thrown back to a torture unthinkable for a mortal mind to withstand?" she asked herself flopping down onto a sofa to think of the choices she now had in store. It was _quite _an internal conflict within herself as neither sounded like fun to her at all.

* * *

Melissa was sitting at her home with James, having deluded imaginations about what would be happening with Sarah. She thought that her 'imprinted husband' was cheating on her, or raping her, or even abusing her, causing tears of sheer torment to rain down on her cheeks. "No, I will save you from him, my darling daughter, you won't have to be with him again, I won't let him hurt you!" she said with pure insanity gracing her voice. She knew that her husband was meeting up with Eros and Sarah, she had to come up with a plan to try and 'protect Sarah' from the dangers of the world, whether anyone liked it or not.

* * *

As Sarah and Eros were waiting in the park for her father, she looked around and noticed a few happy, giggling children, families having a picnic, a man playing Frisbee with his dog, and even joggers and couples holding each other affectionately while walking along the paved path. She would've wanted this kind of thing to happen to her had she not been imprinted to Eros, but he was not what she had expected him to be: loving, sweet, considerate, thoughtful, pretty much what some girls would be selling their souls to look for in guys. As she was looking around, she felt something on her ear, and it turned out to be Eros, nibbling on her earlobe, trying to get her attention. "Hey….why did you do that?" she asked playfully glaring at him. "I tend to be mischievous, my little rose, so expect things like that from me, darling." Eros said smirking. She laughed as she looked away, looking around a little more at the people who were around them, blissfully doing their thing in the park, whether it would be feeding ducks, reading a book, looking out at the lake, and she even saw a proposal a few feet away, she was happy for them as the man took his fiancée in his arms and spun around, unaware of the people walking past them.

He tapped her shoulder later on, seeing her father walking around the park, looking for them. "Dad, we're over here!" she yelled, waving her hand in the air. He went over to them, happy that he found them, and that he would meet his future son-in-law. "Hey, dad, it's good to see you again!" Sarah said hugging her father tightly. "I missed you, little chickadee." James said kissing her forehead when he pulled away. He walked up to Eros, curious about him. "So, you must be Eros, then….son of Aphrodite, goddess of love?" James asked. "Yes, I am…..I am the same person who imprinted on Sarah, I understand both of you are fearful for her mother." He said shaking James' hand in greeting. "Yes, I often worry for my wife's sanity, she has had to be put in there many times in her life, including when Sarah was growing up, but this time around, I fear we may have to put her in there again, in order to have her receive care, and protect my daughter, but I am also considering divorce." James said solemnly. Sarah and Eros looked at him, surprised with what he was saying. "Divorce, dad? I never expected that to come out of your mouth before, why now?" she asked trying to process what he said. "Sarah, I love your mother truly, but she is dangerously unstable and could be a threat to everyone, including herself. It's not what you would want to hear sweetheart, but I'm afraid that I might have no choice." James finished, trying to hold back tears. After it was all over, the trio decided to walk along the New York streets, taking in the sights of the city.

They stopped at a bookstore to find some new books to read, with Sarah looking at some magazines, James at the history section, and Eros was looking at some romantic novels, considering love was his and his mother's specialty and expertise. He looked over some of them, some he was amused with, and others he was fascinated with. He looked at a few paranormal romance novels, he raised his eyebrows at the rather 'steamy descriptions' in certain parts, and wondered if his mother would read stuff like this because 'making love' was another of his mother's specialties. She probably would, but would want to maybe have a shower after reading them. He met up with Sarah as she was looking at some more magazines, reading other's embarrassing stories, which some involved mooning someone else, farting loudly, and one that involved someone eating dog food as a dare. "You ready to go yet, my love?" he whispered seductively, causing a shiver to go down Sarah's spine. She turned to see him with two books in his hand. "Yeah, I'm ready." She said putting the magazine back on the rack. James purchased a few books, including some updated versions of Greek mythology for his classes to teach his students about the ancient Greeks, Eros had his books, while Sarah decided on a romantic comedy novel she found some weeks back.

They went to a restaurant for lunch and conversation, and James was more than excited about hearing about the ancient Greek times through a Greek deity much older than both Sarah and her father. Sarah looked around to see if anyone was there, and she thought she saw a woman with dark curly hair that went to her shoulders, and sneered at her with contempt simply because she was with Eros, but when she looked again, the woman wasn't there. "Sarah, you ok, sweetie?" James asked while she was coming out of her zone. "Yeah, sorry dad." She said sheepishly while Eros had his hand on her thigh, squeezing it while she put her hand on top of his, tracing his fingers. While James was heading for the bathroom, Eros turned to her with a stern, yet concerned expression on his face. "What did you see when you looked around?" he asked, eyes fierce. "I thought I saw someone looking at me with contempt, she had dark curly hair that went to her shoulders, had blue-ish green eyes, and she looked like she applied lipstick on." She said trying to remain calm. He knew the description anywhere, and Sarah had just seen Rhodenon, making the situation more horrendous than when Hades kidnapped Persephone, and forced her to be his wife.

* * *

After James went back home in the evening hours and both Sarah and Eros decided to stay in the apartment, to mostly make sure that she was safe and sound in the apartment from Rhodenon and her mother, if she had been around without her realizing it at all. When they found out that not only was James thinking about putting her in a mental hospital, he might divorce her because her mental breaks were wearing him down, making her dangerous around other people, especially around Sarah. They both had dinner and decided to just sleep in, knowing the situation was growing more and more tedious by the second, first she had seen Rhodenon, now Melissa has to be hit with beyond devastating news about her being put in a mental hospital again, and James divorcing her, even though he never wanted to have to do it, he had no other alternative. Eros admired her father for his strength over the years of raising Sarah to be the woman she was today, all while her mother from time to time had to receive care for her mental issues. He hoped for the next day as he fell to sleep.

**Rate and review! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this is so severely late, but we get the really good stuff done and over with! hopefully i get this done and work on my other fanfics, but i think some of my plot bunnies need some wake up calls, and coffee, but anyways, enjoy!**

**warning: trigger for insanity and violence **

Chapter 11: Devastation

Rhodenon thought about what she needed to do, it took a while, but it was for her best interest, so she summoned Ares to her apartment. "So, dear Rhodenon, come to accept me as your intended husband, my beloved?" he asked pulling her to his chest while his hand groped her butt. "In a way, yes, I am dear Ares." She said. As they were kissing, Rhodenon had her hands around his neck, and when he pulled away, he grinned at her. "We will make beautiful children together, my dear." He said kissing her again, making it the opportune time for her to snap his neck, killing the god of war instantly as he dropped to the ground, with blood coming out of his mouth. "Not in a few millennia, you stupid bastard!" she said kicking his head while walking out of the apartment with a smirk on her face, proud of her accomplishment that wouldn't deter her from her intended task of killing Sarah and having Eros as her own. "Sarah, whoever you are, I'm coming for you, little brat!" she said walking along New York's streets.

* * *

Eros and Sarah were at their home, just relaxing after finding out that her father was divorcing her mother and she knew her mom wouldn't take the news well; it was all a matter of getting a phone call from either a doctor or police officer. She was just cooking something on the stove for Eros when the phone rang. "Eros, can you take over please?" she asked as she went to pick up the phone. "Hello?" she asked. "Is this Sarah Macintyre?" a serious voice asked. "Y-Yes it is…what's the problem?" she asked slightly trembling. "Your father is in the hospital after your mother had attacked him, something about saying he wanted to divorce her and put her in a mental hospital, but she ended up getting a knife and proceeded to stab your father 13 times, he's going to be okay though, but we need to find your mother, I'm sorry." The voice said before hanging up. She hung up the phone, and fell to her knees, crying her eyes out at the premonition, which devastatingly enough came true, and she needed to find her mom and put her in the mental hospital. "No, this can't be happening…" she said with her hands on her face, trying desperately to hope that it was a dream and she was sleeping. "Sarah, what's happened?" he asked going by her side after turning off the stove. "Remember that premonition, I think it's starting to come true…" she said before sobbing. Eros was in shock before gathering her in his arms, soothing her cries of agony. _Eros, something has happened to Ares, we need to check most of New York to see where he is and bring him to Zeus! _Apollo said telepathically. _Yeah well, I think Sarah's premonition is coming true, her father is in the hospital, I guess her mother didn't take kindly to him saying he wanted a divorce! _Eros said still holding her tightly. _Gods past and present give us strength in this trying and desperate time! _ Apollo said exasperated. Eros stood up while Sarah was still on the floor. "Sarah, I need you to listen to me carefully, ok? Lock the doors, shut the windows, and stay in the apartment, ok? Another friend and I are going somewhere, but I will be back, ok?" he said as she looked him in the eyes.

When Apollo and Eros got to where Rhodenon was staying, they found Ares dead in her apartment with blood coming out of his mouth. "Gods, Zeus won't be happy about this!" Apollo said holding his hand over his mouth. Eros thought for a moment, and realized that he made a huge mistake in leaving Sarah at their apartment. Eros bolted out the door and went towards his building, hoping that Sarah was still there waiting for him. "Eros!" Apollo shouted before he was too far for him to hear. Eros ran as fast as he could, desperately trying to reach the building. _Gods I hope I'm not too late! _He thought to himself as he pushed passed a few dozen people.

* * *

Sarah's tears were dried and food put away in the fridge when suddenly she heard the intercom buzzing. She went and pressed the button on the speaker. "Yes?" she asked. "Can you open up, it's your mother." The voice said. "No, I can't. I got the phone call about you attacking dad, guess he told you about wanting a divorce, huh?" Sarah asked trying to find a phone to call the police. "HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING! LET ME MAKE THINGS RIGHT FOR BOTH OF US, YOU DON'T NEED TO BE WITH HIM ANYMORE, YOU CAN BE WITH WHOEVER YOU WANT!" Melissa screamed over the speaker. _Eros, please hurry up, my mom's here! _She thought to herself desperately as she was searching for a phone to call the police with. "I'M NOT GOING AWAY UNTIL YOU COME WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" her mother screamed again. Sarah had gotten the phone and dialed 911 before going to hide in the bathroom. As she was trying to explain what was going on, she heard a crash and thudding and thought that it was her mom who was trying to get to her.

* * *

As Eros was scrambling towards the building, he saw Rhodenon walking towards the apartment and tackled her, causing both of them to tumble before Eros dragged her into an alley. He had his hands on her shirt, pinning her to the wall. "Well, if it isn't Eros…..finally come to your senses about wanting me?" she asked with a smirk. "No, why are you after Sarah?" he demanded pushing her further into the wall. "She's nothing more than an insect, a toy…..why you imprinted on her, I will never know, but she won't ever know about a body like I do, let me pleasure you unlike any other harlot you ever encountered can, they'll be like children compared to me…." she said with her finger dancing over his crotch, hoping to feel something. "The only person I want to pleasure is Sarah, not you…or anyone else, it's part of the bond we partially share." Eros said putting his knee in between her legs. She ground her hips against his leg, causing a look of disgust to come across his face. "Besides, I think her mommy is trying to find her little girl, yes? Leave them be, let them deal with their own problems…." She said unbuttoning her shirt enough for him to see her cleavage. He doesn't want to hurt women, but he lets go of her enough for him to backhand her hard enough for her to bleed. "Once a bond is established you bitch, it can't be broken, no matter what can happen…" he said before rushing out of the alley to get to the apartment building. Rhodenon was enraged at first when Eros hit her, but didn't care as she went on her way to get to the apartment building before Eros did, and hoped the wound would heal quickly.

* * *

Sarah was still hiding in the bathroom when she heard footsteps inside the place she was living at. "Sarah, please come out honey….I won't hurt you, just please step out of wherever it is you're hiding and we can talk about this…." She said while hearing footsteps all around her home. _Eros, please hurry!_ Sarah thought frantically, calling him somehow. "Sarah, you there, answer me, please?" Eros asked as she took a silent breath of relief. She came out of the bathroom and into the living room, where Eros was standing waiting for her while frantically looking around. "Eros!" she screamed rushing towards his arms while her mom came out with a knife in her hand. "Sarah, get away from him….he'll destroy you, sweetheart!" Melissa screamed standing in front of the couple. "No, mom….it's you who's destroying me, you know this isn't you mom, please snap out of it while you still can!" she pleaded. Melissa ran straight towards them with a knife in her hand shouting that if she couldn't have her daughter, no one else will before they ducked at the last minute and ran towards central park when they got out of the building. They ran as fast as they possibly could, dodging a few cars and pedestrians before running towards the heart of central park at breakneck speed. When they both got there, Rhodenon was there also with them, with her nose still bleeding profusely. "Eros, look….Rhodenon's nose is still bleeding!" Sarah said pointing to Rhodenon, who was still bleeding after Eros had backhanded her in the alley. Rhodenon wiped her nose with her finger, confused and enraged about what was going on. "No…how can this be, how can I still bleed!?" Rhodenon screamed in rage. There was a bright light in front of both Eros and Sarah, and a tall man with his golden hair in curls and a look of rage on his face stood in its place. "Because lustful nymph, when you murdered Ares in the apartment building, your immortality was taken as punishment for your sins and crimes, including escaping from Tartarus, and some murders on the side, I would think the punishment for you, is death, wicked nymph!" Apollo shouted unsheathing a sword and throwing it at Rhodenon, hitting her straight in the heart, causing blood to pour out of her mouth, and the spot where the sword pierced through skin and muscle. "You-you could have…been happy…." She said before collapsing in her own blood. "Eros, behind you!" Sarah screamed while her mother ran towards them, screaming bloody murder with a knife in her hand, but was stopped when a light shined and she was lifted in the air by a mysterious force. "Melissa Macintyre, for your actions against an imprinted spouse of an Olympian…" that was the voice of Zeus, as he recognized. Sarah wanted to stop this from happening, but Apollo put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from getting to her mother. "Your sentence, shall be an eternity in Tartarus, where _unspeakable tortures _await you…" he said before Melissa screamed loudly as she started bursting into flames before exploding, dropping flaming remains onto the ground before they disintegrated. Sarah cried into Eros' chest, devastated that this all happened because of a vision.

After it was all settled, Sarah and Eros went to the hospital to check on her father, who when they entered, said to be in very good condition and could see them if they'd like. Sarah hated seeing her own father like that, helpless and vulnerable with nothing but doctors and some tubes to keep him alive. "Sarah, Eros…how are you both doing, where's your mother?" he asked earning sad and knowing looks. "What is it….what's happened?" James asked worriedly. "Dad, I'm so sorry…..the vision I told you about came true in some way, mom's dead…." Sarah explained before fighting back tears. James closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he fought back tears, getting the news that his wife had died. "Sir, what had happened was that the gods were angry that so much harm was caused against an imprinted spouse of a god, anyone who dared touch or threatened them in any way would suffer severe consequences, some worse than others, I'm so sorry for your loss, James…" Eros said putting a comforting hand on James' shoulder. He left the grieving father and daughter alone to work things out between them both. "I somehow knew that this would happen, your mother dying, she was unstable, distraught that you were bound to a god….you know when she was a teenager, her mother tried to set her up with someone she knew from her high school days, the problem was while he liked her, she _hated him _immensely. But her mother wouldn't listen to her, so she went with him, trying to hold back tears as her mother pushed her out the door with the kid just to go on a movie and dinner date." James said while Sarah looked on in surprise by what he was saying. "That guy tried to do all he could to try and make your mother happy and enjoy the date, but every time he would do something for her, she would look at him with hatred in her eyes. It didn't deter him from trying his best to make her feel at ease. When he finally asked what he could do to make him happy, she said and I quote, 'You can get the fuck out of my life and away from me because I don't even like you at all!' end quote, craziest thing is…the guy she was out with was the president of her class, very popular, really nice guy, but your mother hated him with a passion because he used to go out with a friend of his, but ended up cheating on her with the treasurer of the class." James said earning a sympathetic look from Sarah. "I didn't even know that was why she went crazy the first time….I feel sorry for her more than ever before, all because of her mother wanting her to go out with a guy…" Sarah said smoothing her hand on her father's.

* * *

After a while, Sarah and Eros went back to their apartment to rest after what had happened with them, with a wicked nymph and her mother dying in front of them and even a display of the wrath of the gods when an imprint is threatened in any way. They had dinner and went back to sleep, trying to shut their eyes after a devastating day that ended in tragedy.

* * *

**Rate and review! **

**X3**


End file.
